Dirty Words
by Egoperceptum
Summary: Regina is plagued by thoughts of a certain blonde. Deciding she is in need of cathartic release, she writes a quick narrative in hopes of cleansing her system. However, by a happy accident, the story falls into the wrong hands. What will Emma do with this new and intriguing insight into the mayor's mind?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- _This little story began as a small ficlet considering how Emma would react to knowing how candidly her body was being described by writers such as us. It soon turned into smut mixed with evil hilarity. Please enjoy and let me know what you think :)

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Emma's hands tripped down to the hem of her blouse and snuck under it. Regina leaned into the warm fingers caressing her stomach and hips. She braced her hands behind her on the counter as the blonde dropped to her knees and pressed those marvelously tapered fingers under her skirt to pull down her panties. _

_ The brunette rocked her hips forward instinctively as a warm mouth kissed her thighs and ascended toward the pooling heat between them. She felt a tongue hit her hot center and Regina moaned out loud as her knees buckled at the sensation._

The wailing of her alarm awoke her. Regina sat straight up in bed and looked around almost as if the blonde was going to leap out of the corner of her bedroom at her. She rose from bed and shook back her hair. _Damn that woman!_ It was the third night in a row that the blonde had entered her dreams and begun to undo her. If Regina hadn't known any better, she would have suggested magical involvement, so vivid were her dreams. Cursing and reminding herself that magic didn't exist in this world, she stepped into her bathroom.

She arrived at her office, still flushed from the memory of dream-Emma's warm touch and enticing mouth. Henry had noticed her distraction as she had almost fed him his schoolbooks and put his breakfast in his backpack. Shaking herself once again, she sat behind her desk and mulled over the problem of the town's illustrious sheriff.

Why were these dreams haunting her? Regina knew it had been quite some time since she had had any form of intimacy and chocked up the experiences to her dry spell. She didn't even have the option of Graham anymore as she had dispatched him a month ago. Sighing, she booted up her computer and tapped her red nails on the polished finish of her desk as she waited for the machine to whirl to life.

She had to do something about this. She had to get that woman out of her system before she, Regina, did something regrettable like sleeping with her. A shiver made its up her back as the monitor clicked to life. Her hand took the mouse and as she prepared to open her email and begin her day. She hesitated as brow eyes flicked to the document software icon.

Perhaps she should write it out…so to speak? Regina had always loved to write. Mostly dark poetry and gothic short stories…but perhaps writing about the sheriff could serve as a cathartic release? Making up her mind, she opened a document and got to work.

Her fingers typed away for two hours. She found herself more than a bit turned on by her own words as they tumbled freely from her mind and tripped across the keyboard. She glanced up at the clock and realized she had a meeting in half an hour. Sighing, she pulled a red jump drive from her desk and plugged it in. Saving the file under a boring title within an equally boring folder name she ejected the drive and erased the memory of the file completely from her computer. Regina dropped the jump drive in her purse and hurried out of her office to the meeting.

Emma sat reclined in her chair. She tilted it back on two legs and watched as the Mayor hurried into the room. Was if just her, or did the Mayor look a bit harried? Confusion must have registered on her face because when the brunette flashed a glance in her direction, she smirked, straightened her skirt and then sat down.

"First order of business: Main Street maintenance." Sidney Glass droned. Emma immediately felt her attention waning. She looked down and began doodling on her notebook she carried only to look official.

They discussed the budget, heard complaints and critiques from the citizens of the town and when Sidney suggested they all take out their copies of the town charter, Emma looked up. _Shit._ She thought longingly of her computer that had crashed only this morning. Why had she not thought to keep a hard copy? She glanced over at the man to her right and flashed a self-deprecating smile. Before she could ask to look on, Regina's voice rang out.

"Miss Swan, I see you have not brought your homework." The other meeting-goers teetered good-naturedly.

_Fucking Regina. Leave it to her to make me sound like some dim-witted child._ "Well, my computer crashed this morning-"

"You don't keep a hard copy on file for reference, Sheriff?" The cool tone replied.

"I'm not big on paper work."

"Of that, I'm aware." Regina smirked. "Perhaps next time, you will be prepared."

Emma narrowed her eyes then lowered them as anger surged through her. "Perhaps so, Madam Mayor."

The meeting ended and as people filed out Emma approached the mayor with a violent spring in her step. "Miss Swan, forgotten something else?" Regina asked, not looking up.

"Cut the crap, Regina. My computer crashed this morning. My copy of the charter-thingy is gone."

"Ah, your eloquent protest is disarming."

"I don't keep a hardcopy of anything. Just email me the document." She grumbled.

Regina sighed, enjoying the image of the riled Sheriff before her. She reached into her bag and pulled out the small jump drive she kept all her town documents on. "There is a copy on there. Download it and bring the drive back to me." Emma snatched it without looking before turning to go. "Oh, and Sheriff," Emma turned back around. "Print out a copy for our next meeting."

Emma sat back down at her desk and unpacked the laptop she had brought from home. The sadly outdated and now useless Sheriff's computer sat in the corner dejectedly. She jammed the drive in and opened its contents. Scanning through the folders she clicked on one that said "Historical Records of Storybrook." She scanned over the files but couldn't find the charter anywhere.

"Damn it, Regina. Why do you have to make everything difficult?" She growled before beginning to click at random.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina got back to her office and sat down before reaching into her bag. Her fingers closed over the smooth plastic of her jump drive and her heart trilled a bit at the prospect of finally finishing her little story. She pulled it out and looked down in a moment of confusion. The jump drive was blue. The one she had saved the document to was red. Her heart stopped and she felt that she was going to vomit. She had given Emma the red one by mistake.

"Shit!" She grabbed her phone and dialed the sheriff's office.

The phone rang but Emma ignored it when she saw it was the Mayor. There was no way she was going to allow her to needle her anymore that day. She opened up the documents, scanned them briefly and closed them when they didn't prove useful. Her mouse clicked on one labeled: _Upcoming Projects _and as her eyes moved over the first few lines, she gasped.

Emma's green eyes widened and she breathed deep, steadying breaths before pinching herself. Was this really happened? Had she just stumbled across Mayor Mill's private collection of smutty stories? A bubble of nervous laughter came out her mouth, unsuppressed as she read down the page. She had to admit, the mayor was quite the writer as well as wickedly creative. Emma nearly moaned out loud as the powerful, brunette attorney bent the tall, blonde secretary and began punishing her for ordering the wrong type of paper for the fax machine.

It was not lost on Emma that the dialogue was similar to that of which she and Regina so frequently held. Neither was it lost on her that the secretary sounded suspiciously like Emma herself. From the blonde hair and greed eyes right down to her red, leather jacket. A nervous knot of arousal wound its way into her stomach. So Regina wanted to fuck her on her desk? Emma licked her lips nervously as she continued to read.

She could not keep her eyes from flying over the screen and nearly whooped in excitement as the blonde turned the tables on the brunette and used her own silk scarf to tie her arms above her head to the leg of her coffee table. Emma's panties became very moist as the blonde forced the brunette to beg like a wanton slut before satisfying her. Her stomach gave an almighty lurch as the attorney pleaded with the younger woman to use three fingers.

_Not only does she want to fuck me on her desk, but she wants _me_ to dominate _her. Emma thought that it was possibly the most arousing thing she had ever read. Her phone rang again, jolting her out of her fantasy. Mayor Mills was calling again. With a smirk that should have been fined, Emma answered.

"Sheriff."

"Sheriff Swan." Regina's voice sounded relieved and fearful at the same time.

"To what do I owe this…_pleasure, _Madam Mayor?"

"It seems that I accidently gave you the wrong zip drive."

"This little red one here is not the right one?" Emma feigned ignorance on a whim.

"Yes, if you have looked over it, you would find that-"

"Oh, well, I haven't had a chance to look at it yet. I was actually just about to _insert it._"

"No!" Regina shouted and Emma grinned over the phone. "I mean to say…" she returned her tone to normal. "Don't waste anymore of the taxpayers' time, I will come to collect it and bring a copy of the town charter with me so that you can file it appropriately."

"Well, I was about to take lunch…" Emma lied. "But you can _come_….in about an hour or so?"

"I would rather not wait-"

"I haven't eaten today. See you in an hour." She hung up and smirked ever more widely and returned to her story.

She knew the suspense would eat the mayor alive. She also knew that it was just as likely as not that the brunette would come rushing over and so Emma saved the document to her laptop, promising herself she would finish it in the privacy of her bedroom and ejected the little zip drive. Placing it in her pocket, she strode out of the office and down the street toward Granny's.

Regina was panicking. The blonde had sounded unusually happy and it did nothing but unnerve her. Making up her mind, she grabbed her jacket and was out the door. She let herself into the police station and began rummaging through the blonde's desk. Only giving up when she realized the infuriating woman must have taken the drive with her. "Damn." She muttered.

"Eager?"

Regina spun, face flushed in embarrassment. "I have more important things to do that wait around for your lunch break." She spat.

"I suppose you have many _tedious_ documents to compose." Emma shot back and reached into her pocked. She tossed the drive to the brunette who snatched it in the air deftly before depositing it in her own pocket.

"As do you. I see that mountainous pile of paperwork on your desk."

Emma considered her thoughtfully, "Speaking of paper; do you order a specific kind for the fax machine?"

Regina froze, her fingers fumbling over the buttons on her coat. "What? Why?" She fought her voice to be normal. It seemed like an innocent question after all.

"Well, the fax is nearly out and as obsessed as you are with having _complete control_, I would imagine you have a preference for the type."

"Of course, I will email you the stock number." She felt her cheeks flushing and swept past the blonde on her way out. "Good day, Miss Swan."

"Good day, you kinky bitch." Emma whispered and smiled into her coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews! :) We're about to get into some actual SwanQueen. Please, dear readers, be patient as I set the stage; it will be worth it in the end ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma finished the story with a hand in her pants on her bed. "Oh my god." She whispered as the aftershocks of her orgasm rolled through her. "Christ, Mayor…you are so bad."

A knock came on her door. "Emma?" Mary Margaret's voice called through. "Don't you want supper?"

"No thanks." She said, trying not to sound breathless. "I'll pick up something from Granny's later. Lots of work tonight."

"Ok, don't stay out too late." The concern in the woman's voice would have touched her if she hadn't just touched herself.

Henry was staying the night at a friend's house; Regina was thankful he had given the whole Storybrook-is-cursed-thing a rest and actually made some friends. She found herself at the diner ordering Granny's cooking and an acceptable glass of wine. She thought back to the encounter with the sheriff that afternoon. Had she read her story? Surely not. The woman had no trouble looking her in the eye and had seemed her usual casual, aggravating self when she had asked her about the fax paper. Surely that was just a coincidence? Every office needed fax paper and the sheriff was quite right in assuming that she, as mayor, would have specifics about the quality of the paper.

She fought the urge to grind her palms into her eyes. But what if she had read it? What if she was going to hold it over her head? Regina scoffed. She couldn't prove that she had written it at all. It could be purely coincidental that the characters looked and acted just as Emma and herself. _Coincidental; like asking about fax paper?_ Regina pursed her lips.

Emma walked into the diner and spotted a familiar brunette head. Grinning broadly and feeling as though Christmas had come early, she made her way to slide into the booth across Regina. Ruby sauntered over and smiled down at the blonde before Regina could even sneer.

"Want to order?"

"The usual tonight, Rubes." Emma smiled and then as the slim woman stalked off she leaned into Regina. "I looked over the document you sent; quite stirring." She wiggled her eyebrows and Regina's heart faltered.

"W-what?"

"Yeah, about how more artisan shops could boost tourism and economic growth." The brunette relaxed and was suddenly wary again. "I never thought about that before."

"I wouldn't be surprised that you could fill a library with things you haven't thought about, Miss Swan."

"Touché." Emma cocked a brow, "But I have to hand it to you, Madam Mayor. You're quite imaginative."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, running a town like this, raising a son-"

"Who loathes me-"

"Who has quite an active imagination himself." Emma finished and Regina blinked at the compliment. "You must be rather…creative to keep all of this afloat."

"Especially when I have to work with people as incompetent as you." She snorted and they sat in silence a moment. Regina ticked the moments away.

Emma spread her hands in a peaceful way. "Well, we all make mistakes, don't we Mayor? Like giving someone the wrong flash drive?" she offered innocently and was rewarded with the flare of the brunette's nostrils and a soft hiss. "But no harm, no foul." Emma shrugged as Ruby came up with her beer and Regina's entree.

"Actually, Miss Lucas, I think I would rather take that home." She pointed to the plate. Ruby rolled her eyes and cut a glare at Emma as if it were all her fault the Mayor was making her life harder. "Good night, Miss Swan." She stood and followed the slim brunette to the counter where she dumped the food unceremoniously into a go box and thrust it at her.

The next week went by without incident. Emma read and reread Regina's story until she could quote it quite effectively. She schemed of ways to drop it to the Mayor that she had actually read it and had been enjoying the copy quite a great deal.

The fax paper came in and just as Emma had planned, it was the wrong type. She scheduled the arrival with the usual time that Regina came up the street, past the sheriff station toward Granny's. Emma waited until the brunette was within earshot before turning to the man. "Wait, this isn't what I ordered."

He looked at her grumpily. "Look, I don't take orders, I just deliver."

"But you have to take it back. It's the wrong type."

"Something wrong, Sheriff Swan?"

Emma turned and painted her face with chagrin. "This guy brought the wrong type of fax paper."

Regina's knees buckled. "Excuse me?"

"Look Mayor, no offense, but your sheriff here just ordered the wrong type. If you have a problem, you need to take it up with her." He wheeled the trolley of boxes into the station with the women on his heels then left.

Emma turned to the mayor and shrugged. Regina looked livid. "What is going on?" She demanded. The blonde faked a look of innocence and embarrassment.

"I got the wrong kind of fax-" she began but Regina stepped close and cut her off.

"Are you toying with me, Sheriff?"

"Wh-what?" Emma had not been prepared for the proximity of the woman.

"Did you do this to irritate me?"

"Vain much?" Emma bit back. "Really, Regina?"

The brunette seemed to gain control and she stepped back. "I'm sure the paper will work just fine, Sheriff." She said and then stormed out.

Henry had chosen to spend another Friday night at his friend's house. Regina was unaccustomed to the quiet but secretly grateful that he wouldn't be around to witness her freak-out. What was that woman playing at? She paced her at-home office and muttered under her breath. This could not all be one huge fucking coincidence. Emma Swan was playing her and she didn't like it.

But she knew tipping her hand would be a huge mistake. If she questioned her outright about it, she knew that whether the woman knew what she was talking about or not, Emma would win. To question her about it would require that she admitted to writing the story and she could, by no means, do that. But she had to know!

Regina glanced up at the clock as a thought crossed her mind. Mary-Margaret and the blonde sheriff would be out with Ruby and Ashley for their little weekly girls' night. They wouldn't be back home for a while. She could sneak into the apartment and get to Emma's computer- She stopped herself and considered that what she was planning could get her arrested. Was it worth it? Her pride was telling her it was.

Regina parked a block away and walked with her head down toward the apartment. Taking out her multitude of keys, she selected one and opened the door. The brunette stole silently through the apartment until she found herself in Emma's room. Checking her watch once more, she opened the computer and proceeded to try and break the password lock on her laptop.

Fifty unsuccessful tries later she cursed and hit her fist against the bedpost, causing the frame to quiver. It was then that a terrifying noise met her ears. Keys jingled as someone rotated the knob of the apartment door. "Shit!" she muttered and snapped the computer shut before hurrying into the closet and cracking the door just before Emma came striding into her room.  
"Damn Ruby and her clumsy drunken self." Emma muttered as she stripped off her shirt, bra, and pants that had tropical fruitiness and alcohol spilled all down the front. The slim woman's violent dancing had effectively ruined her evening. She tossed her clothes into the hamper and strode, clad only in panties to the bathroom. Regina heard water running as Emma materialized with a wet cloth and began washing the stickiness away from her skin. The brunette unconsciously licked her lips as the cloth rubbed over her flesh. Washing down her chest, Emma stroked each breast and then pushed the cloth lower to rinse her stomach and thighs. Then tossing the rag into the hamper with her other soiled clothes, she strode to the closet.

Regina cringed back as the door opened and light flooded in. Emma stood staring at her with green eyes for a moment before it registered that the Mayor was hiding in her closet. Emma's eyes snapped wide and her hands covered her full breasts. "Jesus Christ, Regina! What the _fuck_ is going on?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- I'm posting this next chapter a great deal earlier than I had planned due to a review I received. I was alerted through my email of the post but when I went to look for it in my reviews... I couldn't find it. Perhaps I'm an idiot and simply cannot navigate the website properly...or perhaps the reviewer deleted the post. Either way, it prompted me to feel the need to say that I do NOT own these characters or the general concept of Once Upon A Time. Though, for all intents and purposes, my characters do closely resemble those in OUaT both physically and in regards to personality, I like to claim a certain amount of creative license over their quirks and physical makeup to assauge my guilt over describing both actresses' bodies in such detail.

I hope my dear readers do not mind that I have updated so quickly. But I suppose the moral of the story is that if you want to overload on quick updates to my writing, post snarky comments at the end of the chapters. Enjoy the torture that awaits ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The brunette ran for it. She made it to the door before Emma grabbed her and swung her into the wall. "Sheriff Swan!" she protested as Emma bent her hands at an odd angle.

"Nope, you don't get to complain. You broke into my fucking house! Are you crazy? What are you doing here?"

Regina stepped on her instep and pushed her back but Emma yelped once then grabbed her again. This time, swinging her onto the bed and straddling her. The blonde wrenched her hands above her head and grabbed her cuffs, not giving a second thought to the fact that her nipples trailed dangerously close to the mayor's mouth. Once the brunette had been completely immobilized, the blonde stepped back and pulled on a tee shirt; not taking her eyes away from her quarry for a second.

"Uncuff me."

"No, as far as I'm concerned, you were breaking and entering."

"For what purpose? I'm not a thief or a…." she trailed off because she kind of was a murderer.

"For what purpose indeed, Mayor?" Emma growled and then her eyes fell on her laptop that was lying upside down on her pillow and not at all where she had left it propped on her nightstand. "Oh." A smirk spread over her lips. "It was killing you, not knowing, wasn't it?"

"To what are you referring?"

"The sexy little story you left on your jump drive."

The anger and betrayal that Regina assumed she would feel had she known that Emma had read the story did not come. Instead she shivered with the realization that this woman knew _everything_ there was to know about her sexual fantasies. "That was private property." She said quietly.

"You gave it to me-"

"On accident!"

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"If you had answered my phone call-"

"Excuse me, Madam Mayor, if I don't purposely torture myself with your incessant bitching."

"How dare you speak-!"

"I don't want to hear your indignant protests. You're the one breaking and entering. Hence why you're handcuffed to my bed." Emma drew nearer and smirked down at the scowling woman. "Don't you want to know what I thought? Wouldn't you like an author review?"

"I couldn't care less about what you think!"

"You don't care that I touch myself when I read your story?" She whispered, coming to straddle the woman once more. "I really like the part when the attorney gives her little secretary a nice, rough spanking."

Regina tried not to react as Emma's breath traveled across her neck. "Yes, you would like that part, wouldn't you?"

"Oh, but my favorite part, Regina?" She leaned in and took her earlobe in her mouth, sucking at it salaciously. "My favorite part is when the attorney begs."

A shiver crept up Regina's spine. "I suppose that's what you want me to do? Beg for you to uncuff me?"

"Oh no, that's what you want me to _make _you do." Emma pulled opened her shirt and pushed the bra away from her breasts as she took each nipple into her mouth and laved at them.

Regina hissed and arched automatically before her face burned in shame at the response the woman had elicited from her, "Sheriff Swan."

"Shut it." Emma growled against her skin. "You want this. I know you do. Your characters? They're us. The submissive role of secretary and attorney are relatable to mayor and sheriff."

"Situational coincidence." Regina moaned as Emma's mouth nipped at the stiff pink peaks.

"What about the red leather jacket?" Emma met her eyes and Regina looked away. "Yeah, like I said. You want this."

"What I _want_ is for you to cease you amateur groping and release me." The brunette hissed stubbornly.

"Amateur, huh?" Emma smirked. "Your secretary seemed like she knew exactly what she was doing." The hands gently stroking down the brunette's stomach pulled away and Regina looked up to find Emma pulling her laptop toward her and flicking it open. "Let's see…" she muttered. Deft fingers clicked on the keyboard and the computer booted up. A swift swipe on the mousepad and Emma found what she was looking for. "Ah, here it is." She cleared her throat as Regina rattled the headboard and lashed out with her wicked heels.

"Sheriff! Release me! I'll…I'll…scream." She threatened.

"Yes, you will…but that will come later." Emma agreed and smirked. "You don't want anyone to find you like this do you?" a steely glint in green eyes told the brunette that the blonde knew it was an empty threat. Regina growled deep in her throat and aimed a kick but Emma rolled off the bed, clutching her laptop and cleared her throat again. "Let's see….oh yes, _The shapely brunette cried out as the secretary pressed feverish kisses to her heated center._" She read and watched Regina's face pale and her dark eyes widen.

"_She struggled valiantly as the blonde wrapped muscled arms around her hips and stilled her easily. Silencing the protests with a quick nip of her clit. 'Beg for it." Said the blonde with a smirk-"_

"Sheriff, that is quite enough!"

"_'Fuck you," replied the prone and quivering attorney. _

_ 'You've already done that, come now councilwoman, use that quick tongue of yours and tell me what you want'_ Emma read.

"I will not lie quietly and listen to you mock-"

"I'm not mocking you, Regina." Emma smirked. "You're a very talented writer. But you'll think twice about writing smut about me again."

"If you don't like it-" The brunette began angrily.

"Of course I like it! Why do you think I keep tissue next to my bed now?" Emma laughed and Regina's eyes widened as the blonde set the computer down and crawled atop her, straddling her hips. "I've been reading it and rereading it since I downloaded it from your zip drive."

Regina looked away, cheeks flaming in shame and…arousal. "That is inappropriate." The brunette tried not to notice the way the tight tee accented Emma's breasts as well as the way the stiff nipples caused it to pucker slightly over their points.

"No, that is normal. What you wrote about me is inappropriate." Emma leaned down and took her nipple in her mouth once more. "But in the best kind of way." Regina forced herself not to arch up. "Tell me, where did the inspiration come from? Did you wake up one morning and just decide to claim creative rights to my body?"

"Of course not!"

"Or maybe you just couldn't get me out of your head." The blush on Regina's face told Emma she had hit her mark. "Interesting, well, Madam Mayor, that makes two of us. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either. I find myself wondering what you look like under all those clothes." The blonde slid down and pushed Regina's skirt up. "Ah, silk." She whispered. "As I suspected."

"It seems I'm not the only one obsessing over someone else's body." Regina hissed and tried to clamp her legs closed. She knew that if Emma got too close to her black underwear that she would find that they were soaked through.

"Yes, the difference is that I don't put my thoughts down in a document. I just masturbate like normal people." Emma laughed. "Not that I'm complaining. As I said, you're a very talented writer." She ran her thumb up the black silk and smirked. "Eager?"'

Regina hissed and tried to buck her off but the blonde pressed her palms to the brunette's creamy thighs and forced them open. "Don't you dare!"

"You should have thought about this before you broke into my apartment." She answered coolly and held her hips still as she kissed soft pecks up toward her wet heat. "Or maybe you did, maybe you were waiting in my closet; ready to pounce on me like a tiger." At that point, Regina did indeed let out a very feral snarl.

"I planned no such thing! I was trying to see if you had illegally downloaded my creative property."

"Well, I did." Emma shrugged then pulled aside her wet panties to sink her mouth into Regina's heat.

The brunette jerked upward, thrusting her folds into Emma's heat. "Oh." She said softly as the blonde's tongue licked up the length of her sex, exploring every crease and corner of the succulent flesh.

"Mmm…I wouldn't have imagined you would be so sweet." She mumbled satisfactorily.

Regina barely heard her but when the words registered she felt another wave of arousal dampen her folds. Her hands curled around the bars of the headboard for support as Emma ravished her. "Oh god." She gasped out when she felt two fingers sink into her heat deliciously.

"You can just call me Emma." The blonde smirked.

"Fuck you."

"Later, councilwoman." The blonde role-played. "I'm sorry I ordered the wrong paper for the fax machine. Perhaps I can make it up to you?" her fingers rolled and flicked inside the brunette as her tongue mimicked the motion against her clit.

"You could stop." Regina clenched her teeth. The last thing she wanted was to come undone in front of the infuriating blonde between her legs….wasn't it?

"Oh, no. That would be cruel." Emma shook her head demurely. "Surely I should be punished?" Regina moaned loudly as long fingers hit her g-spot. She quaked with the passing contact and gripped the headboard tightly. "Perhaps a spanking? I know how Attorney Mills loves to use her thick belt on my soft skin." Emma was pulling from the story Regina had written but also making it up as she went.

"Sheriff, you have to s-stop."

"I know you especially like to spank my folds with your palm. You like to feel my desire on your fingers and then allow me to suck my own juices from your hand."

Regina moaned again as Emma leaned back down and nipped hard at her clit. She could feel the brunette reaching her peak and she pulled back, leaving only one finger inside her. "No." Regina moved her hips, hoping to recapture the digit. "No, I was almost there." She shook in anger and arousal and hardly believing the words that were coming from her mouth.

"I know." Emma said quietly. "But I want to hear that sharp mouth beg."

"It won't happen." The brunette growled.

Emma pulled back and patted her open folds lightly. Regina cried out and bucked up. "Won't it?" The blonde smirked. "I can keep this up." She swiped her heat lightly, "All." Pat. "Night." Swipe. "Long." Her last slap sounded wet against Regina's soaked sex. The brunette gasped with each punctuated swipe and Emma took advantage of her disoriented state to rip her panties down and toss them aside. "Mary Margaret won't be back until the morning. No one else is coming. It's just you and me until you've decided to be good and tell me what you want."

Regina bucked into her hard as she inserted one finger. "More." She demanded and Emma obliged with a smirk, slipping another finger inside her. "More, god, give me more." Regina moaned and caused heat to burst within the blonde as well.

"You want…two?"

"No!"

"Three?"

"Oh, yes." She sighed as the third digit was fitted snuggly into her heat and Emma growled low in her throat.

"You're so fucking tight." She said softly then looked up at the woman moving against her fingers. She curled them forward and struck the spongy, pleasure button inside her. Regina's eyes flew open and she moaned and then blushed. "God I love that blush." Emma groaned and brought her mouth back down to lick up and down Regina's folds. Teasingly tender strokes landed on her sensitive bud but it wasn't enough.

"I-I want m-more."

"More what?"

"Your mouth."

"Here?" Emma licked down her left labia. "Or here?" she switched sides. "Oh, you mean here?" she pulled the bundle of nerves into her mouth and sucked salaciously.

"Yes!" Regina cried out pumping her hips up to meet the gliding of Emma's fingers inside her. "There." She groaned as Emma sucked and flicked simultaneously, using a hard tongue to swipe her clit until she quivered.

"Beg." Emma instructed and curled her fingers. Regina cried out but shook her head. "I can do this all night." Regina's eyes met hers in fear and desperation. Emma curled her fingers again and licked a hot path up her sex as the brunette watched in hunger and lust. "Beg."

Regina shut her eyes, humiliation twisted in her gut, as did the knowledge that she couldn't stand another moment of torture. "Please."

"Please who?"

"Please, Sheri-"

"Nope."

Regina growled in frustration but Emma silenced her with a quick few thrusts of her fingers. When she had regained her breath, the brunette tried again. "Please, Emma."

"Please Emma what?"

"Goddamn you!"

"Wrong." She took one finger out and Regina lost the delicious friction. "Don't do that!" she cried.

"Beg."

The brunette took a deep breath, hating and loving the submission. "Please Emma, m-make me c-come."

"Again." Emma reinserted her third digit and curled her fingers with her thumb pressing almost painfully into Regina's clit.

"Emma, please, make me come." Regina whispered.

"Again." She shook the fingers inside her and the brunette's folds clamped down automatically as she gasped.

"Oh god, Emma make me come, oh please, just fuck me."

Emma groaned and dipped her head to finish what she started. Taking the tight bundle of nerves in her mouth she pumped vigorously, curling her fingers with every pass and burying her knuckles into the brunette again and again and again. Regina cried out, stiffened, and climaxed suddenly. Her hips pumped irregularly as her breathing hitched and she was pitched into a world of swirling stars and the blonde's heavy breathing.

Liquid squirted from between her legs and drenched Emma's mouth. The blonde looked up in disbelief. She wiggled her fingers to keep Regina on her high for another few seconds before letting her down slowly and tenderly.

She pulled back and the brunette missed the contact instantly. She heard a clicking noise and felt a slight pressure on her wrists before the cuffs came off and her arms were relinquished. She rubbed them together to regain feeling before sitting up abruptly and looking at the smirking blonde.

"Bet you think twice about hiding in my closet again."

"I'm going to make you _very _sorry you did this."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Emma rolled her eyes dramatically. "Threaten my job, keep me from Henry, overload me with paperwork…oh, wait, you've done all that already."

Regina's smile widened as she stood and rearranged her clothing back to its appropriate spot. "Oh, no. I think I'll have to take a more…hands on…approach to your consequences this time, Sheriff Swan." Emma stomach lurched a bit. "You're obviously a slow learner, but no matter. I'll find the time to meet with you." She turned on her heel, grabbed her bag and was out the door.

Emma put her face in her hands and sighed. "What have I done?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Alright, dear readers. It's time to gird your loins (or don't) because shit is about to get real up in here.

Disclaimer: no nightsticks were damaged in the writing of this chapter.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma remained nervous and perpetually aroused the next few days. She would see Regina in passing as she had come by the station a few times and had even been summoned to her office for an overlooked bit of paperwork. But the brunette had acted her usual, bitchy self. The blonde sat at her desk and mused over the infuriating woman's calm and normal (well, normal-for-Regina) behavior. Her thoughts kept floating back to the night in her room as she felt Regina's folds clamp around her knuckles and the way her pouty mouth had begged, literally begged, for release.

Wetness pooled in her jeans and she shifted uncomfortably. But the thoughts kept coming; intermingled with the situation of Regina's smut writing. It melded together and interwove until Emma couldn't quite remember what had actually happened and what she had read. Shivers snaked their way up her spine as her stomach swooped when her mind went back to what Regina could possibly be planning.

Emma looked up at the clock and realized it was past time to lock up. She rose, chair groaning and grabbed her jacket before flicking off the lights and shutting the door behind her. She had just taken out her key when she heard heels. _Oh God._ Emma thought and turned.

"Madam Mayor."

"Sheriff, I need to get into the station." Regina clicked up to her, a bit taller than usual.

"Why?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"I'm planning a jail break." The brunette returned dryly before rolling her eyes dramatically in true regal fashion. "I believe I lost an earring in your office. I want to retrieve it."

"Oh…" the blonde was still not convinced of her sincerity but opened the doors, turned the light back on, and led her into the room; she did, however, leave the door ajar. It was a gesture not lost on the brunette but she hid her smirk and began scanning the room.

"Would you mind helping? It's gold, with an emerald gemstone." She began canvassing the room.

"Do you remember where you were, exactly?" Emma said and bent slightly to scan the ground as she heard the brunette's heels clicking about the room behind her; presumably looking for the lost jewelry. "When did you lose it?"

"Yesterday."

"Well, you were standing causally against my filing cabinets yesterday."

"Memorizing my movements now, Sheriff?" Regina smirked as the blonde tossed her a glare and moved toward the side of the room with the cells to scan the floor beside the filing cabinet.

"I just remember wondering if you had been rifling through my files." She shot back and straightened to turn around. "I don't see it-"

But the end of her sentence was cut off when the brunette took her forcefully by the arm and shoved her into the cell. Emma's brain whirled at the loss of traction and she went tumbling to the floor as the bars clicked shut. She leapt up and rammed the gate with her shoulder.

Regina stepped back, out of reach and smirked. "My, my, my…this seems more effective than cuffs." She said and went to lock the door. She turned out the light and clicked on the desk lamp so that no one could see their movements from outside.

"Regina, what the hell? Let me out." The blonde rattled the bars, knowing they wouldn't budge.

"Don't think I will." She flicked her hair back out of her eyes casually and then went to the coat rack in the corner, rifling through the Sheriff's utility belt before extracting her nightstick. "You deserve to be punished."

"Punished?" Emma licked her lips and watched the way Regina's smooth hands stroked the stick.

"Yes, indeed. You see," She began as she drug the office chair toward the cell and sat down in it, facing the blonde and crossing her legs. "I was furious that you treated me so badly-"

"I didn't hear any complaints-"

"And that you insisted on humiliating me-"

"It's no more than you deserve-"

"And so I decided that you earned a supreme form of torture."

Emma's eyes flickered. "And now what? You're going to fuck me with my night stick?"

Regina's smirked widened as she opened her legs and propped a wicked heel on the bars of the cell to reveal garters and no underwear. "No, dear." She watched as lust manifested on Emma's face and her eyes darkened exponentially. "I'm going to fuck myself with your…stick. You get to watch."

Emma growled and charged the bars again, reaching out but her arms were not as long as Regina's legs so all she could do was manage to grasp the smooth ankle flexed against the bars. Regina flicked her foot and ground her pointy heel into Emma's hand. The blonde snatched it back and stumbled away from the bars.

"Ouch!"

"I don't just wear heels because they make my ass look great." She said and smiled before spreading her legs wider and placing the night stick vertical to spread her folds. Emma's eyes immediately followed the teasing strokes of the black toy as it moved up and down, gently over Regina's sex; spreading the wetness back and forth. "Mmmm." Regina hummed as the stick became more moist and glided easily over her flesh.

"Stop." Emma said weakly as her legs buckled. "You can't do this."

"I remember saying the same thing; it didn't stop you."

"That was different." Emma dismissed as Regina brought the stick away to tap it gently across her heat. "You were in my room."

"And that is cause for unsolicited sex?" Regina mocked and continued to tap a bit rougher, arching her hips into the sensation.

"You were so wet; you wanted what I gave you."

"And now, I have what _you_ want." Regina purred and slowly slipped the nightstick a few inches into her heat. Emma moaned as she watched the black surface disappearing into the woman's wet folds.

"Regina…" She whispered and clung to the bars to stay afoot.

"You like watching?" Emma nodded. "You want to see if I can take more?" Another nod. "Say, please."

"Please." Emma whispered.

The brunette was delighted at how accommodating the transfixed woman seemed to be. When she slipped the nightstick further into her heat, they both groaned in unison. Tipping back in the chair she flexed her thighs and rocked into the stiff phallus as her fingers found her clit. Pumping methodically, she allowed the stick to glide in and out as she pleasured herself.

"You want to see me come?"

"Oh, yes."

The brunette threw back her head and pumped herself more quickly. The peak was burning before her and she tried to slow down. It had been a long time since she had reached release so quickly. But her fingers propelled her forward; continuing stimulation as her breath heaved and her back arched. She peeked dark eyes at Emma who stood watching, ensnared in the beauty and sensuality of the woman before her.

The blonde didn't know where to look. She was overloaded by the images coming at her. Green eyes gazed on the thick, black stick Regina pumped in and out of herself before flitting up to the fingers working her clit so effectively. But it was the woman's face that truly captivated her. Head flung back, lips parted, tongue curling in her mouth as her eyes clenched and released with each new shiver of pleasure. It was almost more than Emma could take.

"I'm close." The brunette said.

"Oh, god." Emma swore as the pumping quickened and Regina flexed upward into her toy and her hand.

"Watch me." The brunette whispered before the first wave rolled over her. She moaned loudly as her muscles tightened around the shaft of the nightstick. Back arching from the chair and head snapping back to reveal the muscles and tendons of her neck.

Emma was vaguely aware of the cold, station floor under her knees. Her legs had given out as she looked up at Regina in her office chair; coming around her nightstick. Trembles shook the blonde's body as the brunette quaked, stroked, and finally stilled.

Regina stood on mostly balanced legs and brought the stick to her face. She stuck out her tongue and licked up it, causing Emma to nearly wet her pants with arousal. "Oh. My. God." Emma stammered as the woman turned and found the keys to the cell, stick still in hand.

Regina turned the lock and stepped inside. Emma, still on her knees, could see the glistening arousal remaining on Regina's thighs. She gulped. "Now, for the second phase of your punishment." The brunette smirked with dark eyes.

"Second?" Emma nearly squeaked as Regina's hand curled around her jacket and pulled her to her feet. She crushed their mouths together and the blonde could taste the woman's musk on her lips. Her knees buckled again but the brunette spun her and shoved her into the bars.

Emma felt a hand connect with her backside roughly. "Yes, I believe I owe you a spanking." Regina murmured and unfastened her jeans to shove them roughly down, along with her sodden panties. "My, what a monsoon we have here." She pressed her fingers to the dripping folds of Emma's sex and the blonde bucked. "Stand still." A harsh voice and rough hand landed on her. The blonde bit back a whimper as the nightstick replaced roving fingers.

It glided through her folds and rubbed against her clit. "Oh, Regina." Emma murmured.

"It's Attorney Mills to you, Miss Swan." She rubbed the sensitive nub with the smooth shaft before tracing it around her entrance. "I'm going to teach you what it is to make a mistake in my office." The nightstick entered her, barely and Emma moaned; trying to back up, to take more of it into her heat. But she was met with another harsh slap on her backside. "Stand still you insubordinate creature." Regina's voice was harsh and possessive in her ear and Emma gripped the bars harder than before.

The brunette pressed a hand to her back, forcing her to bend at the waist and clutch the bars for support. Her jeans and panties were pooled at her ankles and she couldn't do anything but lean into the cold metal for balance. "Please, I'm sorry I ordered the wrong paper."

"This isn't just about the paper, dear."

"I'm sorry about teasing you." Emma felt the stick shift deeper into her and realized the game. An inch for every apology. She moaned at the discovery as the stick spread her.

"What else?"

"I'm sorry I stole your story." Another inch.

"You still have a long way to go." Regina said and twisted the handle of the nightstick so that it caused friction in the blonde's body.

"I'm sorry I switched your sugar with salt at the diner."

"I knew it was you."

"I'm sorry I spilled coffee on your blouse."

"Your clumsiness doesn't surprise me." Regina scoffed but slipped the toy inside further enjoying the panting coming from the woman below her.

"I'm sorry I took a chainsaw to your apple tree."

"No you're not." The brunette chuckled. "But you will be." She pulled the toy out, but before Emma could protest, she plunged it back in. The blonde's knees knocked as the mayor pumped in and out of her methodically. The thick stick filling her again and again as her clit ached and her body twitched. "You like this."

"Y-y-yes."

"But it's not enough?"

"More." Emma choked out. Regina reached a hand under her shirt and pushed past her bra to clamp down on her nipple. Emma writhed.

"You know, not everything you said the other night was in my story." She whispered as she twisted the peak painfully and continued to pump. Emma shook a foot out of her boot and bundled clothing to raise a leg and prop it on the bed, giving the brunette better access to her g-spot with the toy.

"I know." Emma moaned.

"For instance," Regina's hand left her breast to reach under her thigh and slap her spread folds with her palm. "This was not something that was in my story." She slapped her again and Emma bucked against her. She did it twice more with the same result as she thrust in and out of her folds, picking up the pace of her teasing. "Which proves to me that you are every bit the fiend that I am."

"Yes." Emma groaned as Regina replaced the slaps with her fingers and massaged her swollen clit. The blonde rocked forward on the stiff fingers as the phallus continued to penetrate her over and over; pushing her toward her peak.

"You're going to come, Miss Swan." Regina whispered in her ear. "You're going to come all over your big, black nightstick." Her voice was very matter-of-fact. "And when you do," Her fingers were like magic over the blonde's skin. "You're going to remember that you deserve this." Thumb and forefinger pinched her clit and the blonde cried out in pain but it only served to push her higher. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." Emma cried out.

"And should you _ever_ do anything like this again," her voice was low, sultry and husky as she nipped at Emma's neck. "I will be forced to repeat our little lessons until it truly," She pulled the nightstick out. "Sinks." She shoved it back in as Emma's body jerked, "In." A well-placed agulation caused the phallus to connect with her g-spot and Emma felt a rush of liquid between her legs as she climaxed.

The blonde gripped the bars with white knuckles and the brunette continued to pump, prolonging the experience and forcing Emma to cry out again and again with a trembling voice. Her motions finally slowed and she felt Regina step back from her. Emma turned and braced her back against the bars as she watched the brunette lick the length of the nightstick once more before tossing it onto the stiff mattress and exiting the cell.

She picked up her jacket and reached into the pocked before smirking and bringing something out into her hand. "Ah, it seems I found my earring. How silly, it must have been in my jacket all along." She tossed her dark hair and sashayed out as Emma was left to sort out her clothing and still desecrated nightstick.

She grinned in spite of the wanton fuck she had just provided the already extremely vain woman. It seemed that Mayor Mills had another dose of salt coming for her coffee the next morning. Emma couldn't help but wonder if the woman could be even more creative in her punishment.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma spent most of her days scheming about getting back at Regina. She couldn't even glance at the cells in her station without feeling a blush creep to her face. What would tip the woman over the edge? Emma already knew that submission was something that Regina fought against and yet craved with an intense hunger. The illustrious mayor just loved to have control stripped from her and the blonde was determined to reduce the woman to a puddle of pleas and whimpers as she had before. _But what to do? _ She wondered as she chewed her breakfast and looked out her window at the slow pace of Storybrook's pedestrian traffic as she tried to come up with a scenario to one-up Regina.

Suddenly, it hit her and she sat up in her chair. Emma laughed out loud and grabbed her jacket, still chuckling as she headed for the door. The blonde knew exactly what she was going to do. She shook with mirth as she got into the patrol car and opened her glove box. She pulled out the heavy, multi-tool and slipped it into her jacket pocket before putting the car in gear.

She pulled up to City Hall in her cruiser and looked around. Seeing no one about, she climbed from the police car and walked over to the Mercedes, parked in its special, secluded spot. Taking out the multi-tool from her pocket, Emma spun it in her palm and swung it like she was putting top spin on a tennis ball. The tinkling of Regina's tail light sounded like music as the blonde stepped away and touched the trunk of the car affectionately.

"Sorry, girl." She whispered to the black vehicle. "It's for a good cause." The blonde pocketed the multi-tool and nearly skipped away in glee.

Emma spent the rest of the day with her usual errands: warning Leroy of his intoxication, lunch at Granny's, stepping in to repress Gold's bullying, dumping Leroy's booze on the street, saving a mangy kitten from a tree, throwing Leroy in the drunk tank. All the usual duties of the Sheriff. Until five thirty.

As the clock hit half past five, Emma stood, grinned and got in her cruiser before setting a course by City Hall. She looped by as Regina stepped into the Mercedes and fired it up. Emma watched her pull out without looking and punch it as though eager to get home. The blonde grinned again as anticipation skittered across her body. Would Regina be surprised? Angry? Emma hoped so. Would she fight her, curse at her? The blonde's body shivered as she prayed the mayor would put up a decent word of protest.

Regina was pulling into her driveway when she noticed blue and red lights flashing behind her. Her heart sank just a bit before annoyance flashed to the surface. She casually pulled into her garage and stepped out as Emma pulled up. Regina thanked whatever higher power that was in charge that Henry was at his session with Dr. Hopper and would not be around to see her strangle his birth mother.

"Sheriff Swan, please cut those lights off; they are ridiculous."

Emma smirked but shut them off before striding up the walk. "Madam Mayor, do you know what the speed limit is in town?" She met the brunette at her door.

"Of course I do."

"I see, that must have been why you were going twenty over." Emma nodded and walked lazily over to the Mercedes. "What if a dog had run out in front of you?" She asked. Regina's lip curled and Emma realized that the bitch would leave it in the road with tread marks. She switched tactics. "Or a child? You drove through a fairly populated subdivision."

"Are you going to write me a ticket, Sheriff? Need I remind you who signs your paycheck?"

Emma continued as if she hadn't heard her. "What really concerns me is your broken tail light."

"My what?!" Regina yelped and strode quickly to the car, hair fluttering forward as she leaned down to inspect the damage.

"You didn't notice that?" Emma asked, suppressing her smirk only barely.

"Obviously not." The brunette quipped and caressed her vehicle lovingly.

"Perhaps you backed over a dog." Emma offered unhelpfully.

Regina spun and glared. "Of course I did not run over an animal! Someone did this!"

"Really? If someone were going to break your taillight, I think they would have scratched your car too or something. Might as well deface it good and proper."

The brunette narrowed her eyes at the gleeful sheriff. "Do I get a ticket for this too?"

"Nope, I'll let you off with a warning for the taillight; but the speeding gets a fine."

"Excuse me?!" Regina straightened from where she had been stooped, assessing the damage to her car. "You will _not _write me a ticket!"

But the blonde was already pulling her ticket book and pen from her pocket. "Unless you can give me a good reason not to write one." She shrugged casually as if it didn't matter to her either way.

Regina's eyes flickered in fury and she opened her mouth to retort before realization hit her. "Oh, is this the game we're playing?"

Emma scribbled on her notepad. "Does this look like a game, Mayor?"

"Sheriff Swan, why don't you come inside where we can discuss this; I'm sure we can come to an understanding." The brunette's tones were husky and sultry and Emma felt a shiver down her back.

She shrugged again and followed the brunette into the house as though her heart was not fluttering like a drunk canary in a cage. "Ok, but only so that people don't see me writing you a ticket on your front lawn." She said as the mayor led her into the sitting room and gestured her to the couch.

"How very considerate of my needs you are, Sheriff." She said drolly. "So what do you want?"

"Excuse me?" The ticket book laid in her lap as she looked up at the brunette with hands on her hips.

"What must I do for you to rip up the ticket?"

"Are you trying to bribe me?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing." Regina said and sighed. "You're so very clever, Sheriff Swan."

"So I've been told." Emma smirked and then looked down as if in thought. "Well, it would go on your record and we wouldn't want that. Not when you have such a clean history already." She knit her brows and pulled the ticket along its perforated edges as she crossed one ankle over the other. A tinkling sound met their ears and both women looked down to see red plastic slivers fall to the carpet from Emma's boot.

Regina's lips parted as she stood staring. Then she snarled and lunged forward to grab Emma's jacket and drag her up to her feet. She shook her roughly. "It was you! You broke my taillight!"

"What? Of course I didn't-"

"You had red glass in your boot!"

"That's circumstantial evidence-"

"And you were going to write me a ticket! You did all this to put me at a disadvantage so that I would sleep with you!" Regina raged and shook her again. Emma's hands went to the woman's wrists and jerked them away from her jacket.

"Regina, calm down-"

"You are pathetic, Miss Swan! Trying to con me into your bed, no doubt to take advantage of me the way you did-"

Something in Emma snapped. She grabbed her wrists, spun her around and twisted her arms behind her back. "Enough, I said!" She shouted and pulled her arms higher, eliciting a grimace of pain from the mayor.

"Unhand me!"

"Calm down."

"I am calm!" she shouted. Emma shook her head at the woman.

"I can tell." She said wryly.

"Do not mock me, Sheriff. At least I didn't have to employ tricks and threats of fines to bring you to your knees." She seethed.

"My knees, huh?" Emma growled and cuffed her wrists behind her back before kicking the back of her knee joints so that Regina came down on the carpet with her kneecaps. Fear fluttered in the brunette's chest as Emma stepped around to face her; keeping one hand on her shoulder to hold her in place. "How do you like it?" She asked before fisting a hand in dark hair to rip her head to the side. Emma leaned down in her ear. "Now, Mayor, you're going to pay for attempting to bribe me and for assaulting an officer of the law. Unless you do exactly as I say, those things will end up on your _unblemished_ record." The words coupled with Emma's breath on her neck caused the brunette to shiver visibly. Regina was trying very hard to convince herself that she didn't want to be exactly where she was.


	7. Chapter 7

"Miss Swan, I will not submit to blackmail."

Emma tugged her hair viciously and stepped back. She smirked as she took off the thick, leather belt about her waist and folded it. Snapping it loudly, she gloried in the fear and anticipation in Regina's eyes. "Oh, you'll submit alright." She stalked around behind her and grabbed handfuls of her business jacket to force Regina to bend and brace her cheek on the carpet until her ass was in the air.

Emma let the leather belt trail across her shoulders and then down her back. Regina squirmed; she felt like one big cluster of nervous energy and sexual tension. The leather strip tapped lightly against her buttocks and she stiffened. "Don't you dare." She said quietly. "I swear, Miss Swan, if you so much as-"

Emma snapped the belt across her lightly. It was gentle but it left little doubt in Regina's mind what the weapon could actually do. It cut off her words and sent trills of sensation down her body to heat her core. The belt cracked as Emma slapped it upon itself and the brunette flinched visibly.

"Don't flinch, you'll get an extra _lick_ for every time you do." She patted her lightly again, smirking at the shiver that Regina couldn't quite suppress.. "Now, are you going to do what I say?" Regina remained silent, only glared at her out of the corner of one eye. "Come on, Regina. Or do you want me to beat you?"

"I want no such thing!" She shouted as the belt came down a second time; with more force. She clenched her teeth and hissed. The pain was exquisite; as was the vulnerability of having her ass exposed to Emma's whims. She shuddered. "What is it that you want, Miss Swan?"

Emma stepped back around to face her and grabbed her jacket to lift her back to her knees. "That's much better." She smirked. "I love to see your expressive eyes; especially when they're as dark as they are now."

"They're always dark." Regina huffed, unwilling to admit that she was a bit intrigued by the blonde's words.

"Yeah, but not like right now. They're dilated big time."

"Please, do get on with your request."

The blonde smiled slowly. "I think that I'm going to keep you on your knees. You're about waist high. It should be perfect."

"Perfect for what?" Regina asked apprehensively as she licked her lips.

"Perfect for you to eat me."

Regina's eyes widened in surprise. "I-I…don't d-do that…" she said quietly.

"Well, you do tonight." Emma shucked her boots; happy in the look of uncertainty in the brunette's usually cocky eyes.

"Uncuff me."

"No, all you get is your mouth." Emma stepped out of her jeans and drug Regina to the couch. She sat back and positioned the brunette between her thighs.

When the smell of the blonde's arousal hit her senses, Regina wet her lips and felt a blush creep into her face. She had never done this before, but seeing the darker area of wetness on Emma's purple lace underwear had her willing to try. She loved that the blonde could take away all her control. She loved that she had been forced to her knees. But she was going to love even more undoing the woman above her.

"Are you going to keep your panties on, Miss Swan?" She asked huskily.

"For now, wouldn't want to overwhelm you." She grabbed a chunk of the brunette's hair and pulled her gently to the apex of her thighs. "Get to work woman."

The brunette began by kissing up her thighs teasingly and running her tongue along the juncture of leg and hip. She inhaled the blonde's smell appreciatively and found that she quite liked it. Pitching forward slightly, she nuzzled the wet fabric of Emma's underwear and was pleased when a small sigh reached her ears. She chanced a glance up to see the blonde's head tossed back as she breathed deeply. Encouraged, Regina rubbed her open lips over the ridges under the fabric and then back down again.

She noticed that Emma's breath hitched whenever she reached a certain spot and so she focused more of her attention there as the blonde's wetness seeped through the fabric and into her mouth. Regina's own heat began to build and she wanted to taste more of the blonde. She desperately wanted her hot, soaking flesh in her mouth and so she reached up and tugged on her panties with her teeth, trying to get the fabric down.

Emma looked down in surprise. She stood and pulled down her underpants as Regina sat on her knees staring up at her. Before the blonde could sit back down, however, she felt greedy lips and teeth dragging at her skin. She stifled a moan and ground her teeth before wrapping her fingers in Regina's hair. Her breath caught when the mayor leaned up and took her clit in her mouth. Swirling and flicking it as Emma had done to her the first time. The blonde began to rock her hips against Regina's face.

"Eager, Miss Swan?"

"You have more important things to be doing with your mouth than talking." Emma bit back.

"Perhaps you should uncuff me and I'll show you the important things my hands can do as well?" a teasing note struck in Regina's voice and Emma narrowed her eyes.

"No, your mouth only."

"But I'm more experienced with my hands-"

"You will get me off using only your mouth and if you don't," Emma tugged her hair and raised the still folded belt as she forced her to look up into her eyes. "So help me God, Regina," The brunette's breath caught as the heat in the blonde's gaze scalded her, "…you _will_ be punished."

Regina shivered and redoubled her efforts between Emma's legs as she felt the leather trail over her rounded back end. The blonde bucked and jerked on the dark hair forcefully; pressing her more firmly into her folds until Emma was grinding her body against Regina's offered mouth and chin. "Oh fuck." She said and came. Her knees buckled but she held on to the brunette as if she grounded her in reality. Regina continued to swirl and suck until Emma pushed her away and fell against the couch.

The brunette took in the glowing flesh of her lover and smirked. She could feel the blonde's wetness dripping down her chin but didn't care to wipe it away. She silently congratulated herself on reducing Emma to a puddle of limbs and trembling muscles. Emma cracked and eye and looked down at where the brunette sat, still on her knees but grinning triumphantly.

"Would you like another fine? Because I'm sure it's illegal to smirk like that."

Regina just showed more teeth. "Uncuff me, Sheriff, I have paid my dues."

"Not yet you haven't." Emma growled and slipped to the floor to flip the restrained brunette over onto her stomach. "I'm not finished with you."

"And, pray tell, Sheriff, what else could you possibly want?"

It was Emma who smirked this time. "Well, since you asked nicely, I'll tell you." She jerked the woman's blouse up and pressed hot kisses and teasing nips up her back. Regina tried to squirm away. The leather snapped on the carpet beside her and she froze in fear and arousal. "I'm going to punish your cheekiness in the way you most desire."

"What would you know of my desire?" Regina rasped out.

"I know that your panties are so wet right now that I could wring them out. " Emma slipped a hand beneath her skirt and clutched her thigh. "Tell me I'm wrong. You get off on this."

Fury leapt in the brunette's veins at the distasteful crassness the blonde was exhibiting. Regina could admit that yes, it was hot as hell to be cuffed and fucked by Emma Swan, but she would be damned if she would let the brimming cockiness in the blonde's voice to go unpunished. "You're wrong!" She growled and bucked back against the blonde; toppling her onto her surprised ass. The brunette managed to roll to her feet without her hands and make it into the kitchen before Emma caught her.

The blonde was laughing as she picked her up around the middle and swung her around. Regina lost a shoe in the process of flailing her feet uselessly. "Come now, Madam Mayor. Are you weary of our game? Would you rather I just end it?"

"Yes!" Regina hissed. "Get me off and go home!" She growled but let out a pained, "Oof!" when her stomach connected with the counter and the blonde lifted her so that she was laying atop it from the waist up.

Emma reached up and ripped the blouse, jerking it roughly back so that the buttons popped loose and the sleeves bunched up around the cuffs and exposed her shoulders. She chuckled at the hiss that escaped Regina's mouth as her lace-clad torso met the cool surface of the counter. Emma lifted her again and shifted her so that the brunette's toes were barely grazing the ground and she had no leverage whatsoever.

"Now, don't be so hasty." Emma mocked and unzipped her pencil skirt to let it fall to the floor. She plucked at Regina's silken panties before too, drawing them down. "I could always just leave you here; cuffed on your own counter." Rough hands molded and squeezed the flesh of her buttocks and Regina squirmed until Emma's hand slapped her wet, spread folds lightly.

The brunette hissed and tried to clamp her legs together. But Emma laughed again and the mayor cursed at her. "Just get fucking on with it, Sheriff."

Emma slapped her sex again; giving her three, quick raps before dipping her head to nip at her soft curves. She rather liked her vantage point. It was empowering to see the normally-composed mayor cuffed and spread across her own kitchen counter, half nude and quivering for Emma's touch. "Maybe I should leave you here, except I wouldn't want Henry to come marching in after his session with Dr. Hopper to see you like this; that would send him right back to the shrink, don't you think?"

Regina stilled. "You wouldn't."

"Oh wouldn't I? After that little stunt you pulled at the station, I'm rather disinclined to be understanding."

Before the brunette could respond, she felt a rough tongue parting her folds and teeth grazing her clit. Surprised and aroused, she arched her back and reached out with her trapped hands, finding Emma's curls and clutching them tightly. She pressed Emma's face to her heated sex and willed her to continue. Her toes pressed and her calves burned as she tried to find the leverage to press her heated center further against the blonde's face.

"Don't stop." The brunette groaned and tugged on her hair and Emma stuck her tongue inside her and pumped her with it, slowly. "Oh, god. Just don't stop." She pleaded.

"Tell me you want this."

"Oh, I want this." Regina panted as the woman's tongue found her clit and flicked it mercilessly.

"Like this?" Emma laved at the turgid peak, tilting her head so that she could slip three fingers into Regina's accommodating heat.

"Mmm-hmm." Came the response. "Just like that."

"What else can I do?"

"Suck on me." Regina abandoned all pretense of control; all she was able to process was Emma's mouth and fingers curling rhythmically inside her heat. "And fuck me."

"All you had to do was ask." The blonde said and then set a punishing pace with her fingers and mouth.

Regina panted as her heart threatened to burst from her chest. She writhed as her muscles screamed in protest at the physical strain of her situation. "Emma, don't stop. I'm close."

The blonde pulled back but didn't withdraw her fingers. "You don't come until I tell you to."

"But-"

The belt lashed her exposed skin and she stiffened. "No, you only have release when I allow it."

"Please, I want to." Regina moaned not caring how wanton she sounded. Her release was more important than her pride at this point.

"Not so amateur now, am I?" Emma smirked and slapped her again with the leather. "Am I, Regina?"

"No." The brunette whispered but was not shamed. She would do whatever it took to get what she wanted.

"Tell me who can get you off."

"You can." Regina whispered.

"Good girl." Emma said and pulled her clit roughly into her mouth before sucking it harshly and almost painfully. She used her shoulders to nudge aside Regina's thighs, giving her more access to the wetness of the brunette's sex. "Now you may come."

The words washed over Regina just before her orgasm hit. She cried out and convulsed; clutching Emma to her heat and taking everything the domineering blonde had to offer without reserve and without conscious thought. As the climax ended, Emma stepped back and helped Regina down tenderly. She uncuffed her for the second time in the past two weeks and spun her around before kissing her fiercely.

Regina melted into her mouth, tasting her own arousal on the blonde's lips. "Mmmm." She murmured unconsciously as she allowed Emma's tongue to fill her mouth.

Emma pulled back and gazed down at her. "Your move." She said and left her standing at the counter as she redressed and slipped out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina lived the experience over and over the next week or so. Emma Swan had completely owned her and it had been delicious. The brunette had barely been able to look at her kitchen counter or couch at all over the past days as she remembered the experiences encountered there. Remembering the contrast of the cold tile against her breasts to Emma's hot mouth was enough to drive her mad.

She was consumed with one-upping the blonde. She needed to find a way to force Emma to submit to her in an even more delicious way than she, the brunette had been forced to do. She needed something totally unexpected and surprising. Something that would trounce any possible comeback or rebuttal to the sexual escapade.

Stepping out of her office, she traipsed down the street to Granny's. The brunette sat down at the counter as Ruby stepped over, "Mayor Mills, how are you?"

"Fine," She mumbled. "Just my usual, Miss Lucas."

"Is something wrong?" Ruby leaned it curiously, surveying the aloof woman.

"Why?" Regina's head snapped up in surprise.

"You haven't insulted me the past few days, I figured you weren't feeling well." The risqué brunette shrugged and smiled.

Regina considered the younger woman before her and arched a brow. "Hmm, I'll have to remember that next time I come in here."

"But seriously, Mayor, anything I can help with?"

_Definitely not!_ Regina thought loudly but cocked her head. Surely, if there were anyone in town that would know about the complicated nature of sexual encounters it would be the dark-haired floozy leaned over the counter before her. The elegant mayor threw caution to the wind and sighed heavily before answering in a cool, business-like tone. "There is a person with whom I am dealing. This person is extremely stubborn and bent on making a fool of me." She arched a brow. "Every time I think I have the upper-hand, this person comes back with something that tops my previous maneuver."

"How?"

"Pardon?" Regina asked, still confused as to why she was speaking to the ex-wolf about this.

"I mean, how do they do that? Get the upper hand?"

"By force."

"That's easy!" Ruby exhaled and Regina's eyes flashed in impatience. "Sorry, Mayor Mills, but haven't you ever heard that you're supposed to kill them with kindness? Being nice to them is punishment for someone like that. If you're sweet to them, they will feel indebted to you."

Ruby's words tumbled in her mind for the hundredth time that day and Regina considered them seriously. Perhaps this was the key to conquering Emma Swan. Give her exactly what she wanted on Regina's own terms. If Regina didn't fight, Emma would have no reason to dominate. In this way, the brunette would win. And Regina loved to win.

Emma looked down at the phone on her hip and rolled her eyes. "Sheriff Swan."

"Sheriff, there are a few things I wish to discuss with you."

"Oh really?" Emma said suspiciously.

"Perhaps you would like to drop by on Friday night? As you know, Henry has a field trip. It would give us time to discuss without the risk of being overheard."

The blonde's pace quickened. She knew she would pay for the stunt she pulled on Regina's counter. She honestly didn't expect Regina to wait this long; but she was sure that whatever agony the brunette had cooked up would be delicious.

The doorbell rang and Regina answered it in a silky robe. Emma stepped back and stared; certain she had gotten the wrong house. "Umm…Regina…?" she asked but the brunette took her hand and pulled her inside. She closed the door and leaned up to give the bemused blonde a gentle peck. Emma found herself leaning into the kiss. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" She tugged her toward the stairs. "Surely you know where this is headed, Emma."

The blonde's knees grew weak to hear the woman say her name with such a look of longing on her face. "Um, well…I wasn't expecting…" she trailed off as Regina pulled her hand gently and led her to the second floor of the house.

"You weren't expecting what, dear?"

"It to be that easy…" Emma looked at her suspiciously as if she were hiding a knife under her thin robe.

"Are you saying that I'm easy, Miss Swan?" Regina arched a brow and shut the door behind them once they were in the bedroom.

"No!" Emma said loudly and then blushed. "I just am wondering….where the riding crop is."

"I wasn't planning on using that tonight….but I can change my plans... I'm very flexible." The brunette's hands were tugging the blonde's jacket down and her mouth was nipping at her jawline. Emma felt her legs tremble once more.

"Whatever you want." The blonde whispered and helped the woman disrobe her. When she was finally stripped down, Regina pushed her gently toward the bed and then stepped back.

"But this is about what _you _want, dear." The brunette unbelted her robe and let the material slide down her body in the dim light. It pooled at her feet in the way that only expensive silk can manage.

"But last time was kinda what I wanted right?" The blonde asked unsurely as Regina stalked closer like a cat stalking its prey. "I mean, the cuffs and all."

"I remember the experience vividly." Regina purred and shifted on the bed so that she laid beside the blonde and stroked leisurely up and down her sculpted body.

"Right, well." Emma tried not to arch up as the brunette's fingers glanced her already stiff nipple. "I just expected…."

"What did you expect?"

"I dunno." The blonde shrugged. "You to up the ante? To try and one-up me?"

"How do you know that's not what I'm doing right now?" The deft fingers captured the nipple and tweaked it generously. Emma fought a moan.

"But you're being so…gentle." She panted as the brunette's fingers tripped lower over her ribs while her other hand pulled Emma's fingers into her mouth and sucked them. The blonde moaned.

"We're doing what I want. And right now, I want to please you." The brunette rolled over her and brought their mouths together in a tenderly passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Emma was panting and close to coming undone. "So what do you want, Miss Swan?"

Emma's eyes burned into hers and she felt the slick arousal of the woman on her stomach. "I want you to ride my face."

"Hmmm…" Regina flicked her thumbs over the woman's nipples. "Would that please you?"

"Very much." Emma said eagerly, glad the woman was doing as she was asked for once.

Regina smiled and shifted up so that Emma could slide beneath her body. Soft hands cupped the curve of her thighs and urged them apart further. She could feel the blonde's hot breath on her folds and leaned forward to brace herself on the wall. "I'm so wet." She said quietly and Emma moaned.

"Shush, I want to take my time." The blonde looked up at her over the rise of her body. One hand reached up and around to palm her breast possessively and Regina willingly arched into it.

The brunette knew she was beautiful. She knew how she must look, hovering above the sheriff; hands splayed on the wall and back arched. Her breasts tumbled freely except the one held in the blonde's long-fingered hand. She felt Emma reach up and slide her other hand across her backside to give it a tentative tap. Green eyes found brown and Regina pulled her bottom lip into her mouth.

Emma spanked her again, this time, with a bit more force and the brunette let herself arch and press her backside out for more. "Oh, please just eat me." She knew the words would drive the blonde wild and she was not disappointed.

Emma growled and watched Regina's face as she opened her mouth and licked up the length of her sex. "You are soaked."

"Mmmm….don't tease me."

"But it's so fun." Emma smirked and Regina found that the blonde seemed too in control of herself.

Changing the tempo, Regina leaned back and braced her hands on the blonde's strong ribs before lowering her center to Emma's mouth. She ground it there and Emma moaned in need and desire. Deft hands wrapped around the brunette's hips and began a slow pace; guiding Regina with her fingers.

"Oh, Emma." Regina allowed herself to say and brought one hand to touch her left breast. "Give me more." She whispered and the blonde grunted, pulling her clit into her mouth and sucking. When this happened, the brunette pitched forward and braced a hand on the wall again. "Oh, god." She murmured and rolled her hips against the blonde's mouth. "Oh, yes."

She felt a slap on her backside as the blonde flicked and sucked her clit mercilessly. "Do you like this?"

"Fuck yes." Regina answered and tangled one hand in the blonde's hair, holding her to her heat. "Don't stop."

"Stop?"

"No!" Regina shouted and the blonde chuckled. But the chuckled turned to a groan when she heard her next words. "Please make me come."

"Holy shit, Regina." Emma murmured as the wetness in her mouth intensified and the blonde felt the woman above her quaking in need. "You're amazing." She said and rolled a nipple between two fingers, glorying in the brunette's responding arch. "Will you come for me?"

"Yes, I want that."

Emma intensified her stimulation on the brunette's swollen peak of nerves until Regina was clutching to the wall and bucking wantonly above her. "More?"

"Oh yes, don't stop. I'm almost there, Emma." Her words did nothing but increase the blonde's arousal and Emma thought that she would surely come on the spot without any help from the brunette.

"We can slow down."

"No!" the woman moaned. "Please, I want to come for you." Regina let herself go, knowing it was the only way to tear the woman down completely. "I want you to stick your fingers inside me when I come."

Emma's body jerked as if Regina had slapped her viciously. Shivers of desire wracked her body and she rubbed her legs together to find her thighs soaked already. "What do you want me to do with them?"

"Fuck me hard." She panted, nearing the edge. "When I come, fuck me with your hand."

"I can do that." Emma couldn't take it anymore. She sucked the bundle of nerves deep into her mouth and flicked it roughly with her tongue as Regina tugged at her head and pumped her hips into her mouth without restraint. The blonde felt the woman above her stiffen

"Oh, _Emma_!" She cried and felt the waves of her climax descending. "Please!" she shouted and lifted her hips so that the blonde could slide three fingers into her heat and pound her. Regina's body jerked with each thrust and she matched the rhythm with her hips as the waves intensified and pummeled her body. She clutched at the wall and looked down to find the blonde watching her.

Regina tightened her folds hard around the blonde's fingers and panted. She threw back her head and came again; never truly coming down from her high of the first. Emma watched on in amazement as Regina pounded up and down on her offered hand and fucked herself with the blonde's long fingers. Her chest heaved and her breasts jiggled with each jolt as her nails dragged down the wall of the bedroom to clutch at the headboard above Emma and ride out the last wave of her pleasure.

Regina finally slumped forward and Emma rolled her over gently until she lay between her thighs. The blonde was mute. It was the most glorious and sensual thing she had ever seen in her life. And as she had had sex with Regina three times before, that was saying something. She brought her soaked fingers to her mouth and sucked the brunette's juices off before running her fingers down to her own sex and testing the waters; literally. Her hand came away soaking wet and she looked up to see Regina watching.

The brunette took her hand gently and brought the fingers to her mouth. She stuck out her tongue and licked up each digit; her eyes never leaving Emma's face. The smooth muscle swirled in between her knuckles and nipped down her wrist and back up to clamp her teeth down over the gap between her forefinger and thumb. "Mmmm." Regina smiled. "That was impressive, Miss Swan."

"I'm glad you're pleased."

"Are you?"

"Can't you tell?"

"What would you like to do now?"

"Umm, well…" Emma felt herself unraveling under the watchful eyes of the brunette.

"May I make a suggestion?"

"Of course." The blonde sighed thankfully. Her brain wasn't really working at the moment. "Well, perhaps you could….mount me?" She offered tentatively. "To rub yourself on me."

"That sounds good." Emma clasped onto the idea and shifted as to straddle Regina's leg but the brunette spread it out.

"No, I mean like this." The blonde's heart faltered when the mayor shifted down and raised her legs over her head. She hadn't been lying; she _was_ flexible. She shifted her legs together and pressed them to her chest so that Emma had a perfect view of her still sodden folds.

"Oh my god, Regina!" Emma shouted and leapt up to straddle the woman. "Oh my god." She repeated and tentatively sat down. When their centers met, the blonde nearly blacked out. "Is this ok?" She muttered, only half aware of her surroundings. All Emma was able to focus on was the sensation of her drenched sex rubbing along the brunette's still quaking flesh.

"Of course." Regina purred at the contact of the woman's hot, wet flesh on her own silky folds. "Mmm…we may break a record tonight." The brunette moaned as Emma gave a small shift and the wet heat slid across her opening.

"What's that?" Emma's breath caught when fingers flicked her nipples.

"Three in one night." The brunette said vaguely but the implication of the words hit the blonde in the chest and she moaned.

Rocking her hips forward, she rubbed her clit against Regina's folds. "Holy fuck." The blonde cursed and rolled her hips; edging closer and closer to the peak that awaited. One of the brunette's hands continued to pleasure her nipple while the other traveled down and gripped her lover's thigh.

"More." She arched up and whimpered. "Oh, Emma give me more." Her voice cracked slightly. "Come with me."

At the sound of the woman's soft plea and trembling voice, Emma lost it. She pumped frantically, sliding their flesh together and driving Regina toward another orgasm. The brunette stiffened and dug her fingers into the creamy thigh. Emma looked down into her eyes as Regina came for a third time. She felt her own climax ripping through her body; spurred on by the brunette's moaning and writhing in release.

"Fuck!" Emma shouted as the pleasure overtook her and she bucked wantonly against the still clenching woman. "Regina…." She moaned and slumped forward. The orgasm had wiped her out completely. She rolled off the woman and lay panting on her back.

The women laid side by side, both panting and reveling in the feel of completeness and bliss that filled their bodies. They had just stepped out of bubble of anger-fucking and into a more tender realm. It was somewhat frightening to them but it felt…natural.

Suddenly, Emma began laughing and Regina knit her brows, rolling over to look at the blonde.

"What is so funny?"

"You did it anyway." Emma grinned and chuckled.

"Did what?"

"One-upped me." She said.

Regina had almost forgotten. Almost. "And how did I do that? I believe you were in control."

"Yes, it was quite brilliant actually." Emma rolled over and stroked gently down her body, marveling at the woman before her. "You _gave_ me control. I didn't take it or force you into it. You gave it."

Regina smirked slowly at these words. "I'm glad you figured it out."

"Well, job well done. I don't know how to top this."

"I'm sure you'll find a way." The brunette winked and curled into her contentedly.


End file.
